Taking What Is Mine
by mamdmc
Summary: AU - Eclipse - The Cullen's prepare to fight a newborn army created and sent to destroy them. This was the last place that Jasper expected to find what he was missing..


TAKING WHAT IS MINE

AU - Eclipse - The Cullen's prepare to fight a newborn army created and sent to destroy them. This was the last place that Jasper expected to find what he was missing..

*disclaimer - I don't own these characters and no copyright infringement is intended*

..xx..

Everything was set, all our battle and distraction plans were in place. Everyone was pumped and focused. Then why did something not quite right, something felt...off.

I had instructed the shifters on fighting techniques and what they should look out for when going up against the newborn army that was coming and my family all knew what was needed of them.  
As I look around at my family I am struck by one thought, I need to be somewhere else.

Making my way to the back of the gathering I discreetly slip into the surrounding brush and run.  
I run on instinct and emotion. Out in the open, the quiet engulfs me as I rush through the forest, it clears and focuses my thoughts and destination. Something is directing me towards Edward and Bella.

I make my way towards them knowing that Seth will close by, backup, waiting a short distance away. I reassure Seth that it's me that he can hear approaching and not to move from his hiding spot, I make my way to him.

Just as I arrive by Seth's side I feel a wave of strange new emotions. After so many years with this gift you get to understand that everyone has different emotional patterns. I know I have never felt this new vampire before and immediately recognize him as the reason i was drawn here, to this location.

His emotions and aroma are intoxicating and suddenly I realize why I was drawn here.

As Edward talks to Riley I see Victoria appear, trying to use this situation to her advantage. Every muscle is on alert, waiting and wanting me to attack, but this is not my fight I will wait and follow Edward's lead.

While Edward is talking to Riley, trying to convince him that he shouldn't attack I'm hit with new, stronger emotions, they're coming from Riley, he's confused.  
I can feel that he is rapidly running through events in his mind trying to make sense of Victoria's words and actions, but Edward's explanation that she is using him has struck a chord. He's stuck on a particular memory and I can feel his immense pain.

I watch as he slowly, gently takes a few steps forward and then a quite beautiful sound caresses my ears, but the words spoken do not match.

Next to me Seth was pawing at the ground in heightened anticipation of those spoken words, then suddenly Seth leaps to intercept Riley in mid flight and takes him down.

Surprise radiates from Riley, I'm guessing he was too focused on Edward, Bella and Victoria to notice there were others with them on the mountain.  
With Seth latched onto Riley's shoulder, he tosses him around like a rag doll, then with a vicious snap of his head, Seth throws him to the ground and pins him there.

I can calculate that from this position Riley's only option would be to kick Seth hard and low to the ribs and I just cannot let that boy get hurt.

I wish I understood what this feeling for Riley was and why I was drawn to him but now is not the time.

I need to help Seth and to get Riley out of this situation. I only hope that everyone I care about gets through these battles and that I get the chance to explain my actions to my family later.

Seth turns his attention back to the fight between Edward and Victoria, taking this as my chance to grab Riley, I can save Seth from any damage and he can focus on protecting Bella if Edward fails.

Quicker than I have ever moved in all my existence, I race toward Riley grab him in a fireman's hold and disappear down the mountain.

We are across Olympic National Park before Riley manages to get out of my hold and tries to attack me.

Easily evading his attempts, I manage to lock onto his arms spin him around so his back is to my chest and secure his arms in between us, one arm across throat holding onto his shoulder.

Unnecessarily panting and still trying to struggle free, he demands to be let go and wants to know who I am.

Holding him this close to me was not the best idea I've ever had. I'm drowning in his scent, but I can't get lost in it. Shaking my head I have to focus.

Tightening my hold on him I explain "Riley, I could feel that you didn't want to hurt them, that you were confused. I didn't want any of my friends to get hurt and I had to get you out of there".

The fight in Riley is still strong and he manages to use my hold on him against me, flipping me over him and slamming me down. He sits on my chest and glares down at me demanding answers again.

Throwing him off balance and reversing our positions, I pin his wrists to the ground above his head. Leaning down and running my nose along his neck and breathing in deeply, I whisper into his ear "I was drawn to you. I can feel your emotions and they were calling out to me, but when I got closer to you, your scent was driving me wild".

Complete shock radiates from Riley at my admission, but not disgust. Interesting, this may turn out better than thought it would.

"You're the empath Victoria warned me about".

"Yes" stretching out so my whole body was pressing against his, "and I can feel everything that you feel".

I have to calm down, his scent is sending the most primal urge deep within me to rip his clothes off and claim him as mine, I couldn't. I needed him to enjoy it too, so I decided to change my tactic and make him think he is the one in control.

Rolling us over again I happily stretch out below Riley as he places extra pressure on my wrists.

Riley leans forward to whisper directly into my ear, "She told me you could manipulate my feelings" His lovely voice washed over me and I wanted more, so much more from him.

With a smirk in place I respond, "I could manipulate your feelings but, at the moment I find I have no reason too. You seem to be happy enough right where you are". I lick my bottom lip as I thrust my hips up letting Riley know that I can feel how hard he is.

His reply, coupled with the grinding of his hard cock against mine drives me wild and I have to see and feel him, all of him. I want him NOW.

Stretching up I capture his lips, which catches him off guard and for a moment he releases the pressure on my wrists. I use this to my advantage and rip his jacket and t-shirt off his body releasing a fresh wave of his delicious scent.

Riley wretches his mouth away from mine and scrambles backwards, "What are you doing?" Confusion clearly marked across his face.

Adjusting my position to be on all fours, I slowly crawl to him. I can feel my smirk in place as I explain exactly what I am doing and exactly what we are about to do.

"Riley…what am I doing?….oh no, this is not what I am doing….this is what WE will be doing. I was drawn to you, your emotions, scent and although you were confused when I grabbed you, feel completely comfortable with what I have done so far."

Prowling forward I continue, "in fact, excited might even be a word to decide what YOU are feeling at the moment Riley, but what will WE be doing?  
Licking my bottom lip again, I continue "Well for starters we'll licking, then we'll be sucking and then my dear Riley WE will be fucking".  
Victoria is the farthest thing from his mind as a strong wave of desire pulses from Riley. HIs black pupils dilate with lust as he opens his mouth ever so slightly to unnecessary gasp.

Finally, I have backed him up against some rocks, his bare chest just begging to be licked. So that is where I start.

My tongue tingles as I make contact, right in the middle of his chest between his pecs, and ever so slowly lick straight up. Riley tilts his head back so I can continue up the long line of his throat, stopping to suck on his Adam's apple, finishing of my action with a flick of tongue off his chin.

In turn Riley frantically rips open my shirt and pushes it and my jacket off my body while forcing me onto my back.

Again he leans down to snarl his response in my face "I think YOU are making me feel like this, like I want this and that I want you. I've never felt like this before therefore YOU are manipulating my emotions to suit YOUR needs".

"You are the one making me want to do this." He licks and sucks at my neck.

"and this" reaching down to my jeans and cupping and squeezing my impressive length.

I grab onto his hair and pull his face towards mine and snap back "I am not making you do anything to me Riley. YOU want this as much as I do. It doesn't make a difference if you admit it because it WILL happen."

I force his lips back to mine. It doesn't take but a moment for him to give in emotionally and physically. I feel the shift in him as he opens his mouth and breaks my belt buckle to get to me.

His hand on my swollen cock feels amazing and I can't wait for his mouth and hole. Riley is obviously into this now as it's like he has read my mind as he works his way down my body. Licking, sucking and biting along the way.

Scrambling out from under Riley, I strip my pants and shoes off and stand in front of him. He eagerly approaches me, his eyes rake over my naked form licking his lips, a clear sign that he wants more.

I grab hold of the base of my large cock and hold it straight out in front of me encouraging Riley to engulf me. He doesn't disappoint, he open his mouth wide and takes me into the back of his throat. No teasing just straight down to business, just to prove he can I suppose.

Biting my bottom lip, my hands find the back of his head and hold him there, by god it feels amazing, so wet and so tight, a promise of what is to come.

Riley roughly grips my hips and pushes me back, releasing me from the depth of his throat and looks up with a gloating glint in his eyes.  
Hoarsely I order him to open his mouth and stick out his tongue. He complies and I bat my cock against his tongue and rub it against his lips.

He begins to engulf my cock with his lips, but just my swollen head and doesn't go down any further. Swirling his tongue while looking up at me with pure lust in his red dilated eyes he sucks. Only quick shallow sucks, just the over the head, no deeper.

This gives me the idea that I'd like to that to be his hole later, but first I have to make good use of this talented mouth.

Just when I was about to pull out completely, (which I was in two minds about, his mouth feels amazing but I want to fuck and I'm not sure I can hold onto my control much longer) Riley grips my ass and forces me toward his face and back down his open throat.

Stumbling over him with the force of his strength, luckily my hands hit the rock face that was behind him.

Planting my hands there, I want to fuck his face but this feels too good so I have to make this last. Slow, long and deep thrusts into his open and willing mouth. Riley hums as I slowly glide down his throat and tightens his suction when I pull back out.

My own desire and pleasure is doubled as Riley floods me with the same emotions, I'm getting lost in the sensations and my momentum is picking up. At Riley's encouragement I pick up my pace and finally I'm fucking his face.

"My god" I manage to grunt "Your mouth feels so fucking good."

I need more though, I needed to be balls deep in him right now.

Riley seems to be thinking the same thing as he pushes me away from his face and starts ripping his own pants off. In his haste he is a bit clumsy and falls to the ground with one foot stuck in his pant, but his butt is exposed. His tight pink hole is right there waiting for me, begging me to taste it, to fill it.

I dive down on him and spread his cheeks wide. My tongue swiping and licking at his puckering hole.

Riley is muttering and moaning uncontrollably, its sound like he is begging me to fill him. Well I can't keep him waiting can I?

Rolling him on his back I push his knees wide and back towards the ground, I've almost doubled him in two. I want to thrust straight in but I have to get him back for the shallow sucks.

I slowly rub my large purple head around his hole, teasing, circling and only slightly dipping in, just past the head and out. I continue to torture the both of us for minutes, until I give him a bit more before I slowly sink all the way inside him.  
Suddenly Riley emotions shifted, he was feeling a little unsure of what we were doing. I changed our position, pulling out and forcing him on his hands and knees again. I'm not giving him the chance to change his mind about what we were doing. I needed this.

I climb onto his back, one arm encircling him around his waist and the other around his neck. I haven't moved yet, I'm still deep within Riley but all my muscles tense and I grind, if its even possible, further into him.

Riley lets out vicious growl and I can't help myself I start thrusting. Hard, fast and deep.

Our combined emotions are sending me into a frenzy and I pound him into the ground. His pants and growls of approval spur me on.

THIS is like nothing I've ever felt before and I can't hold back.

I throw my weight back landing on my ass and pull Riley with me, never breaking contact. With him now on top of me, I grab his knees and pull them back to me and with lightening speed I pummel up into his tightness.

I would love to do this hours and in fact I probably could if this was anyone other than this boy. Something about Riley is bringing out the animalistic side of me and I don't want to hold back.

Our bodies cracking together like thunder. Growling like a pack of wild wolves, I toss Riley off me and throw him onto his back and thrust straight in and pound into him again.

Minutes later I pull out of him, before I tug myself a last few times and then with a roar I explode in long thick white ropes of come all over his chest and chin.

Riley is caught up in the sight of me, fisting his own throbbing cock and strokes himself finding his own release moments later.

Both of us are panting and taking unnecessary deep breaths as we lock eyes.

Now I wish I could read the enemies mind, although with the emotion coming from him I'm sure I can actually tell what he's thinking…. he's still a newborn, so his desire for pleasure is strong but his desire for destruction is stronger. He still wants to destroy and kill.

As much as I want to keep him and have him all to myself again, I can't risk him getting loose.

I launch myself at him and grab him around the neck before he has a chance to get up and get his arms around me. With a quick twist of my hands I snap his head off his shoulders and its thrown away in the momentum of the movement.

Thoroughly relieved and almost a little regretful that I had to destroy him. I tear apart the remains of Riley, piling them all together then turn away to locate my clothes.

Once presentable again, I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out a book of matches. Striking a match I throw it and watch as it ignites.

With a satisfied smile, I turn from the flames and make my way back to my family.

..xx..

**AN - Huge thank you to Loopy Lou for all your help and encouragement. You have been a tremendous help.**

**I also want to thank Harrytwifan for your advise, guidance and for agreeing to beta a newbie. Much love to both of you xx**


End file.
